


Sleepless nights.

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi cant sleep. Hes tried everything from counting sheep to counting back from a hundred. There was only one thing he could think of to get him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights.

His eyes had been staring at the ceiling for what had seemed like a life time.

Yoongi had tried everything to get to sleep. From counting sheep to starting a countdown from a million but it was too much effort to make the whole countdown thing work and he lost track after making it to nine hundred forty six thousand, three hundred and thirty five. He even tried reminiscing about all the previous times he had fallen asleep or taken a 'nap' which lasted a lot longer than he intended. Yoongi wasn't one to struggle with falling asleep but this was suddenly becoming a continuous issue for the blonde.

One thing he was sure about was that between these upcoming exams and trying to keep his underground rapping hidden from his parents, his sleeping pattern was taking a toll on him. 

This was going to be a rough night.

But then an idea gloriously popped into his head.

Taehyung.

He met the annoyingly happy brunette when he changed biology classes one semester due to bad grades (underground rapping was the cause of this) and ended up with Taehyung as his lab partner and hasnt left Yoongi alone since. He even managed to sneak his number into Yoongi's phone without him noticing ( and on the first day too!)

But Yoongi realised over time that he wasn't just good at being hyper but he was also pretty good at boring him to sleep. And sometimes, his voice was just comforting sometimes (when he decided to actually pay attention to him). Maybe he could help. He thought as he struggled to find his phone in the dark.

He unlocked it and pushed through the blinding light to get to his contacts. He found the embarrassing picture he had taken of Taehyung shoving his face full of food and pressed on it, calling him.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey hyung! Why are you calling so late at night? You're never up at this time.” His sleep deprived voice rasped into the phone.

“Sorry.I didn't realise the time” He bluntly replied. He did actually know the time since it was displayed on the phone when he unlocked it.

“It’s really-early-and-Yoongi-is-not-meant-to-be-awake o'clock.” Yoongi chuckled slightly at the dorky reply from the other

“Is that what you call 1:30am every day?” He found himself asking.

“aaaah~ so you do know the time.” He yawned through the phone. Yoongi blushed slightly at the realization he was caught. Not that he would ever admit it. 

He paused for a moment. This was stupid. He was stupid. Why on Earth did he think this was a good idea?

“You still there?” the low voice on the other end of the line snapped him out of his thoughts.

He might as well tell him. Get it over with.

“I can’t sleep.” He stated bluntly again.

Maybe he was so quiet that Taehyung didn't hear him.

That would be amazing.

'God, this was so embarrassing.' Yoongi thought, pressing his palm against his cheek to hide the blush that was beginning to show a lot more. 

He was silent for a while. Did Tae hear him? Was he wondering why he had answered his phone - or even why he had gotten one in the first place?

No wonder why he couldn’t sleep. besides all the constant distractions his mind has been constantly running around with thoughts. Lately they've been more Taehyung based. Like why did he put up with him half the time? why did he feel the need to protect him so much? Why was he feeling this constant feeling of butterflies when Tae gave him his famous box grin. He just couldn't figure it out.

“So why did you call Hyung? Did you want me to help you get to sleep?” He heard him ask through the line.

“I don’t know.I think that's why I called. Just-” He breathed out, pausing to think for a moment. “Just talk about something. Anything.”

“Ok hyung!” He loved how awake Tae became over the course of 5 minutes. Yoongi listened as he exhaled slowly. “You’ll probably regret it though hyung cause I aint gonna hold back.” 

Yoongi nodded his head in agreement. he knew he would either regret this decision badly or he would eventually be bored into a deep deep slumbver to wish he hopefully would not wake up from until the next day. "Arrasso. go ahead." Tae giggled in reply and that made Yoongi's heart flutter. 

“Okay.” He started quietly, not wanting to suddenly burst Yoongis eardrums. “So you remember last week when we played basket ball and Jimin scored the winning shot?”.

“Yeah?” He heard Yoongi reply though the phone.

“Complete bullshit.”

He heard Yoongi's soft laughter. “Is that because they got lucky?”

“No its because there is no way Jimin could've made that shot he's too short!” He whined. “and now he refuses to shut up about it and i have to deal with his constant bragging every lunch time! but not hes not talking to me at all."

“Did you call him shortie?”

"That's not the point~!” Tae continued to whine which make Yoongi smile even more than he already was.

“Jesus Tae,” She commented quietly. “I told you not to call him that or he'll get extra pissy with you”

“You’ve just gotten me started. Told you you’d regret it.”

“Uh huh.”

“And another thing!” He said loudly. He paused, listening for his parents to come in and kick his ass for waking them up so early.

But his door didn’t open.

Tae was in the clear.

“And another thing.” He reiterated quietly, trying to keep his voice in check. “I can’t stand how teachers just expect us to know things and then when we don’t they just like an asses. If i didn't understand something then explain where I went wrong don't be a douche about it y'know?”

“I don’t really have that problem.” he yawned out.

Good. This was working.

“But that’s because the teachers love you for being so quiet in class. And you’re smart.”

“Well maybe you should try and take a page out of my book and stay quiet during class. And I'm not that smart Tae.” His voice was uncertain.

“No, I’m serious.” he defended. “You’re really smart! you're equal if not slightly greater than Namjoon's level of smart. I've seen the practice tests you did and they were nearly all perfect 97-100's.” He paused, thinking it over. “And that’s definitely not an easy thing to do. Especially when you're trying to pursue your dream as a rapper.” Yoongi was shocked that Tae even knew about that.

“First of all I worked my butt off to get those grades just so my parents would lay off about the rapping and second of all how the hell did you know about that?" 

“I know because I pay attention. Your notebook is full of lyrics and dates of every underground rap sessions and battles you can get to.” Yoongi never realized how much Taehyung even knew about him until today. He was happy that's Tae actually took the time to even pay attention to what he was doing but then began to feel sad about the fact he didn't know a lot about him. 

“And also you are smart. You helped me study when I was struggling with my grades! you helped all of us actually and I'm really grateful for that. I don’t know where I’d - I mean - where we’d be without you." Tae clasped his hand over his mouth and began to turn a massive shade of red. But he did mean it though. He had no idea what he would do without Yoongi there.

 

The other side of the line was silent. Had he said too much? He wasn’t too obvious with his feelings for , was he? Sure, he had his flaws - like his habit of bottling things up and emotionally distancing himself from others - but he truly was an amazing person.

And it killed him that he wasn’t able to realize it yet.

““Thanks Tae. That's sweet.” There was a moment of silence before Yoongi spoke up again. keep talking."

"ok hyung" Tae replied and continued to talk about his entire week to Yoongi. He was half way through explaining how him and Jungkook managed to get lost in the woods near Jungkook's house one evening before he heard a loud Yawn. 

"Is everything ok hyung? Are you falling asleep?" he heard a whispered yes as a reply. Giggling slightly in response he carried on explaining the rest of his week to his hyung.

Tae heard a yawn again from the other end of the line

Yoongi would reply every now and again with a slurred yeah or a mhm would work. Something about Taes voice, for some reason, made him feel a lot better, made him sleepy but also safe. As if just by him talking all his troubles are no longer existent.

After a while Tae noticed there was no reply coming from the other but light breathing. Which meant he was asleep. Tae was so sure about it he wanted to test it. He took a huge breath in and quickly spoke "hyung-i-really-think-youre-the-best-thing-that-has-come-into-my-life-and-i-was-hoping-you-would-go-on-a-date-with-me."

Silence.

“So you are finally asleep?” Nothing. “fair enough.” And then Tae realized that he was still talking to the (not any longer) sleep deprived rapper.

So he stopped talking.

But he didn’t end the call. Not just yet.

He could hear his soft and rhythmic breathing on the other side.

And it calmed him.

It calmed him so much that soon enough, he too fell asleep with the phone screen pressed to his ear, leaving a red burning imprint on his face that only nearly an entire bottle of foundation could cover up the next day.

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ 

Yoongi and Namjoon stopped talking about their next underground rap session to watch Taehyung walk into school with Jin and Jimin.

He was heading towards them, the same ol' box grin he always has on his face.

Yoongi couldn’t stop himself from giving him a look over. A white shirt with the first two buttons undone and his tie loosened around his neck and the shirt was neatly tucked into his trousers. But Yoongi couldnt help but wonder if he could convince the principal to let them wear shorts because damn those legs of Tae's.

Jesus.

He really was going to be the death of him, wasn’t he?

“So, we still on for studying at the library tonight?” he asked.

“I’ll help during my shift there.” Jin added, smiling at the rest as if they needed the extra incentive to go.

Yoongi was still staring at Taehyung's legs. those things go on for days.

Jin answered for the both of them. “We’ll be there. Yoongi will show up after practice, right?”

The older boy nudged his friend and the twitchy teen looked at the brunette's hopeful face. “Yeah. Totally. definitely” He squeaked out. “Can’t wait.” He could hear Jin giggling quietly to his side. Knowing full well that the blondes heart started skipping beats the second Taehyung walked down the hallway.

“Great!” Tae exclaimed.

Yoongi nodded before walking past Tae with a sudden boost of confidence, leaning into his ear and whispering. "It's a date then." before walking off leaving a very red faced Tae in wake.

Tae began to walk with the others before suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"You ok Tae?" Jimin asked the boy worryingly. Tae nodded and spun on his heel, running back towards the blondie that makes his stomach feel like its full of butterflies.

Yoongi heard the footsteps and turned around to a sudden Tae practically jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Yoongis neck and kissed him lightly. Yoongis eyes widened and he couldnt take his eyes off the other once Tae had decided to detach his mouth from the others. " I'm glad you thought of me when you wanted someone to talk to."

" Im glad you you picked up." The two boys grinned before Tae realised they were both meant to be heading off to different classes. Tae quickly kissed his cheek before running off shouting " See you in biology!" Yoongi smiled lovingly at the brunette. 

" See you in biology." He grinned, beginning to walk away,rubbing his hand over his cheek softly, not believing what had just happened.  
Then suddenly something inside him made him turn back around and 

"OH! and Tae!" The brunette turned around once again.  
"YEAH?"   
"I WILL TOTALLY GO ON THAT DATE WITH YOU!" He laughed as Tae turned a bright shade of red and sprinted back towards the others who were laughing just as hard as Namjoon was. 

Studying is going to be a lot more fun from now on.


End file.
